Power machines, such as skid steer loaders are used for a wide variety of applications in different environments or sites. For example, power machines can be used at a building construction site or at a landscaping or highway construction site. Typically, the loader or machine is powered by a hydrostatic drive assembly. The hydrostatic drive assembly includes one or more pumps that supply fluid to one or more hydrostatic motors which generates torque to rotate a drive shaft or axle. The speed and direction of the vehicle or machine is controlled via the magnitude and direction of hydrostatic fluid flow. The magnitude and direction of fluid flow is controlled through various operator controls on the power machine, including for example, joysticks and/or other operating levers or controls. The operating controls also include a brake switch or device that activates a brake mechanism to restrict rotation of the drive shaft or axle to brake or stop the vehicle. Activation of the brake mechanism while the drive shaft or axle is rotating at high speeds can impart significant impact or wear to the brake mechanism or components.